La guerra del Caos
by Albian
Summary: Crossover de Starfox y Warhammer 40.000. Las legiones del Caos han puesto su mira en el hasta entonces ignorado sistema Lylat. Una guerra de proporciones titánicas se desatará, con enemigos más allá de este plano de la realidad.
1. ¿Sueño o aviso?

**La acción se sitúa después de **_**Starfox Command**_**, para el cual he escogido el final de "Adiós Fox" y elementos de los demás finales. Marcus ya ha nacido y los demás personajes (O al menos la mayoría) También tienen su propia familia. Si por mí fuera, escogería como oficial una combinación de los finales de Kursed y el de Marcus. Le ha cogido simpatía a ese cachorrillo ^^ y eso que ni siquiera ha aparecido en un juego. Su edad ahora es de 15 años. **_**Alea Jacta est.**_

**Por supuesto, Starfox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y en especial a Shigeru Miyamoto. Por otra parte, el universo de Warhammer 40k es propiedad de GamesWorkshop, Inglaterra.**

* * *

**¿SUEÑO O AVISO?**

Se hallaba en medio de una ciudad en ruinas, vacía, sin ningún asomo de vida, bajo un crepúsculo permanente y silencioso. Muy silenciosa. No se atrevía a hablar, aunque desearía haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas para disipar aquel ambiente opresivo entre tanto monumento destruido y sitio abandonados

Echó a andar por una calle hasta que llegó a un parque. O al menos eso debió ser antes de que desaparecieran todas las plantas. En un pequeño pedestal se alzaban erguidas un grupo de estatuas de metal. Aunque en un tiempo debieron ser magníficas, ahora estaban oxidadas, les faltaban pedazos y estaban tan oscurecidas que era evidente que habían pasado milenios desde que se erigieron.

Aunque en un tiempo debieron ser magníficas representaciones de héroes, ese deterioro del que eran víctimas hacía que se vieran más como una burla

Una burla del legendario equipo Starfox

Miró entonces alrededor de su posición, observando más detenidamente el desolado territorio. No había ningún signo de vida, todo parecía haber sido arrasado hace siglos por una guerra. Entonces miró al cielo: Era de un rojo intenso, sin ninguna nube y con un tono que le recordaba horrores a la sangre. Ese ambiente tan opresivo le empezaba a poner nervioso y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de calmarse que... gritar:

-¡¿Holaaa, hay alguieen?!- Preguntó en tono de ansiedad.

Pasaron unos minutos angustiosos. Hasta que una voz se oyó de alguna parte.

_Desde el fondo de tu mente_

_De entre la oscuridad_

_Tu alma oscura me reclama_

_Y me da poder_

Esa voz... no sabía como describirla. Era aterradora, poderosa, pero también sutil e incluso suave. No sabría decir si de un hombre o una mujer_. _Ni siquiera sabría decir de donde provenía, pues parecía que envolvía todo el entorno.

_Libera tu mente_

_De las cadenas de la cordura_

_Ábreme tus pensamientos_

_Y déjate por la locura poseer_

Vale, tenía miedo ¿Para qué negarlo?

_Ábreme tu prisionera mente_

_Y yo los ojos te abriré_

_Soy el deseo_

_La esperanza que hay en ti_

Ahora la canción le sonaba atrayente, e incluso hermosa.

_Soy el amanecer_

_El día_

_El crepúsculo_

_Y el resurgir_

-¿Te gustó mi canción? Pocas veces alguien la oye y mucho menos aprecia-

Dio un respingo, cayéndose de sentón en el suelo ¿Cómo había hecho para aparecer delante de él en un parpadeo? Se fijó en el recién llegado. Era alto, con apariencia de un cuervo antropomórfico y vestido con una llamativa túnica escarlata con diversas runas dibujadas en ella, parecida a la que vestían los hechiceros de su cómic fantástico favorito. Su plumaje era muy curioso, pues mezclaba el color morado y el negro, con las dos zonas entrelazadas entre sí en líneas curvas. Intentó verle los ojos, pero por alguna razón le parecían borrosos.

Se levantó del suelo mirando extrañado al tipo de la túnica -¿Quién eres?-

El aludido sonrió –Eso depende. Tengo muchas facetas y todas son válidas-

-Ya se: Eres un producto de mi imaginación- Puso una mueca y miró las estatuas -Como eso-

-¿Sólo porque me ves en tu cabeza crees que soy falso?- Dijo en tono misterioso -¿Acaso esa visión nunca será real sólo porque la ves en tu cabeza?-

-Ellos son lo mejor que hay en el universo. Dudo que se cumpla-

Para su sorpresa, el córvido estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Lo mejor del universo! JAJAJAJA- Se calmó un poco –Escucha, el universo es grande. El sistema Lylat y todos los que conocéis apenas son un grano de arena en comparación con el resto- De repente se puso serio –Y oculta muchos peligros inminentes-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "inminentes"?-

Esa frase le había preocupado. No, un momento, eso era solo un sueño. Se lo estaba imaginando todo

-He venido para avisar. Algo grande se aproxima. Y podría significar vuestro fin-

-Sí, sería muy interesante si fuera realidad- Le miró serio –Es una chorrada-

El rostro del purpúreo se crispó de rabia, distorsionando sus facciones. Entonces creció enormemente, hasta alcanzar una altura descomunal. Le brotaron unas alas en la espalda, el pico le creció y se le puso ganchudo, sus manos se convirtieron en garras huesudas. De la nada, ahora tenía un báculo en su garra izquierda, que parecía tallado con huesos. Ni que decir que el otro estaba aterrorizado. Incluso su voz sonaba como un trueno.

-¡Ya decía yo que erais una raza muy cerrada! ¿Crees que será como Andross? ¿O los aparoides? ¿O Anglar? ¿O toda esa escoria que ese mísero equipo ha eliminado? ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!! Os enfrentaréis a enemigos que han ocupado galaxias enteras, a horrores surgidos de vuestras pesadillas e incluso a los mismos dioses. Y créeme estos no se pueden vencer-

Asustado, su interlocutor solamente pudo decir:

-¿Por qué me avisas?-

-Yo obedezco a algo... superior- Le apuntó con el báculo -Y por si te quedan dudas...-

-¡YAAARRRGH!-

Un chorro de llamas de color púrpura surgió del arma del ave, que le dio de lleno en la cara ¡Por el cielo infinito, como dolía! Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose sobre la tierra árida. La horrible cara de aquel ser fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

-No todo lo que no ves, oyes o tocas es irreal. Ahora despierta y no olvides esto, Marcus McCloud-

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado en su cama, sudando a chorro y con el recuerdo del dolor ¿Había sido real? Se dedicó un minuto a relajarse: Eso había sido en su mente; por muy realista que fuera no le podía pasar nada. Ese maldito hechicero o lo que fuera solo le había asustado, nada más.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó y se fue al lavabo de su camarote, pensando secarse el sudor. Un sueño como ese no iba a arruinar su viaje de vacaciones con sus padres, no señor. Encendió la luz, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fría le limpiase la cara y las ideas. Se secó la cara con una toalla y se miró al espejo para comprobar la limpieza de su rostro. Y por poco no le da un infarto.

Grabada sobre la parte superior derecha de su cara, pasando por su párpado. Una extraña marca que parecía una combinación de media luna y una llamarada, de color celeste.

* * *

**Al final voy a llevar a la práctica mi intento de crossover entre Starfox y Warhammer 40k. No sería el primero en hacerlo, pues hay bastantes fics en inglés con este tema.**

**Los conocedores de WH seguro que sabrán con qué se encontró Marcus en su sueño y que fue lo que éste le gravó en la cara (Y no lo he escogido al azar).**

**Un dato más: La canción que cantaba tiene la tonada de "Astaroth" del grupo Mago de Oz.**

**Veamos hasta donde llego.**


	2. Dios los cria

**Starfox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y en especial a Shigeru Miyamoto. Por otra parte, el universo de Warhammer 40k es propiedad de GamesWorkshop, Inglaterra.**

**Parece que este capitulo me ha salido mas largo de lo que me esperaba, pero al siguiente ya pondré a los marines del Caos. Además, introduciré algunos personajes nuevos.**

* * *

Todavía aturdido, Marcus se examinó más a fondo la marca: No era una cicatriz, como había pensado en un primer momento, sino que tanto su piel como su pelo se habían vuelto de ese color azul intenso. Con un examen más detallado se fijó en que también su retina estaba cambiada, pues había cambiado del verde a un extraño tono, entre azul y morado.

-_Bueno, por lo menos me sienta bien_- Pensó intentando calmarse.

Sin embargo, luego se le pasó por la cabeza qué le diría a sus padres sobre esa marca. Obviamente, no se creerían que era fruto de un sueño del que ni siquiera estaba seguro que tuviera algo que ver. Y tampoco le parecía factible decirles que era un tatuaje ¿O sí?

Decidido: Hasta que supiera algo más sobre lo que pasó, era lo mejor que podía contar. Y con ese pensamiento, volvió a la cama e intentó no conciliar el sueño, sino mantenerse despierto, intentando alejar a lo que fuera que fuese ese extraño ser.

* * *

A las 7:00 A.M. según el calendario corneriano, Marcus se levantó y salio de su camarote dispuesto a servirse un pequeño desayuno. El Airwing en el que viajaba era aproximadamente del tamaño de un pequeño apartamento, con dos habitaciones con sus baños correspondientes, una cabina, gravedad artificial y poco más. Un batido y un pequeño bollo ya habían pasado a su estómago cuando su padre apareció somnoliento.

-Ooooaaaahh, buenos días, hijo-

-¿Qué tal, papá?-

-Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo- Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se desperezaba y se oían unos leves crujidos. -¿Cuanto queda?-

Marcus miró una de las pantallas, que mostraba un mapa de la orbita corneriana, plagada de bases, asteroides y satélites.

-Apenas unas horas-

-Entonces lo mejor será que vaya despertando a tu madre- Justo cuando estaba en la puerta de la cabina se giró –Por cierto, tienes que decirme como te has hecho ese tatuaje tan chulo-

El vulpino azul se tensó por un momento; bueno, no seria un gran problema si la gente confundía esa marca como si fuera un simple tatuaje. Efectivamente, su madre, de quien había heredado su color azulado, no le dio mayor importancia cuando se despertó un rato después.

* * *

Al acabar el desayuno, Marcus se dedicó a una de sus pequeñas aficiones además de las prácticas de vuelo: Leer cómics. Durante un rato dejó volar su mente con las aventuras del héroe Sylvan, su favorito debido al parecido con su padre. En ese número le tocaba luchar en una tremenda batalla contra el ejército demoníaco.

Durante la batalla, él y su valiente grupo de mercenarios lograron abrirse paso entre los crueles soldados del rey demonio, hasta llegar a sus mayores enemigos: Los cuatro destructores. Durante toda la batalla la lucha fue muy pareja, pero casi al final quedó claro que no podían ganar.

Atrapado por la historia, el zorro azulado leía las páginas con avidez. Sylvan no se habia resignado a morir y, cubierto de heridas, intentaba levantarse; también le siguió la mujer de su equipo que estaba platónicamente enamorada del protagonista, la gata negra Diana. Kurnous, el más fuerte de los 4 destructores se rió de su determinación y se dispuso a rematar a los dos. Momento de tensión.

Ya se iba a reventarles el cráneo con su enorme maza. Entonces, surgida de la nada, una enorme figura envuelta en una capa apareció, parando el poderoso golpe con una mano escamosa. Marcus adivinó de quien se trataba: Wispher, un personaje que siempre ayudaba al grupo desde las sombras. Por fin había aparecido en persona delante de los héroes y se veía bastante poderoso. Los villanos estaban desconcertados con su aparición, en particular el rey demonio, que parecia reconocerle.

Y ya en la última pagina, se quitó la capa, revelando al fin su aspecto. Se quedo anonadado: ¡Era un dragón! Según la historia, se suponía que su reino lo habia arrasado el predecesor del rey demonio muchos años atrás. Y con una mirada de odio entre Wispher y el rey, el tomo acabó, con una interesante premisa.

-_Esta historia me tiene cada vez más atrapado_- Pensó Marcus al cerrar el tebeo.

Lo cierto es que los dragones eran parte de la mitología no ya de Corneria, sino de todo el sistema Lylat. Una raza de grandes poderes, que exploraron el espacio y que junto con otras razas, habían sembrado la vida por todo el universo. Una lastima que solo fueran eso, leyendas.

Y a Marcus le gustaban. De hecho, una de sus ambiciones era convertirse en explorador, recorrer el espacio y comprobar cuanta vida se escondía en el universo. Pero mientras que no pudiera volar, se tendría que conformar con los cómics, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros-

-¡Hijo, ya llegamos!-

La voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos y empezó a ponerse ropa más formal.

* * *

El asteroide X-340, rebautizado como "Eternal Paradise" habia sido convertido en un lujoso complejo hotelero para gente privilegiada y viajeros del espacio tras las guerras Lylat. Una buena suerte que un astuto empresario aprovechara una de sus antiguas bases. Y en esas fechas, mucha gente se hallaba allí reunida para celebrar el año nuevo, incluida la familia McCloud. Además de otros muchos conocidos.

Una vez que dejaron la nave en el hangar correspondiente, se dirigieron hacia el salón principal donde la fiesta empezaría dentro de unas horas. Fox iba vestido con un traje verde, combinado con unas gafas de Sol. Krystal, por su parte, llevaba un cómodo vestido futurista que seguía el mismo estilo de su atuendo de amazona. Marcus, para su disgusto, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros de estilo más bien sobrio y una camisa blanca.

Al llegar a recepción, les recibió un empleado oso pardo del complejo vestido elegantemente.

-Nombres, por favor-

-Fox y Krystal McCloud, tenemos una reserva- Dijo Fox

El empleado miró un par de datos en el ordenador y asintió –En efecto, todo en orden- Justo cuando iban a seguir, pareció recordar algo -¡Un momento!-

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Krystal extrañada

-¿Son los dos ex-miembros del escuadrón Starfox?- Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Ehhh, por supuesto-

La cara del oso se iluminó y entonces se puso a rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos. Unos segundos después, tendió hacia los dos zorros un par de papeles y un bolígrafo.

-¿Podrían firmar un autógrafo? Mi hijo es un gran admirador de ambos...-

* * *

Tras dejar atrás a un satisfecho recepcionista, entraron en el hall, de tamaño suficiente para contener un estadio. Estaba lujosamente decorado con plantas y esculturas; todo con revestimientos blancos, azules y dorados. Constaba de varios niveles superiores, dispuestos como terrazas que ocupaban todas las paredes. Al fondo estaba una enorme pantalla desde la que retransmitiría la fiesta en Corneria City, pero que en ese momento estaba emitiendo anuncios publicitarios.

Por supuesto, todo el espacio del recinto estaba ocupado por zonas donde se daban diversas actividades de entretenimiento: Bares, casinos, juegos recreativos, restaurantes, etc... Incluso en una sala aparte se podía ver una piscina.

-¡Fox, Krystal, ya sabia que vendríais!- Dijo un halcón de plumaje azul y ropa bastante mas adecuada para un mercenario, al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos.

-¡Falco, hacia años que no te veía!- Contestó Fox correspondiendo al abrazo -¿Cómo te fue con Katt?-

-Digamos que al final me convenció de aquel asunto-

Fox le miró extrañado –No me digas que habéis podido... ya sabes-

-Jeje, por desgracia, la genética, juega en nuestra contra- Giró la cabeza –Pero no la adopción-

En efecto, Falco y Katt habían formado su propio equipo, "Star Falco" y durante un tiempo se dedicaron a la caza de criminales. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, el plumífero por fin admitió que Katt era el amor de su vida y decidieron formar una familia. Se pusieron al servicio de la policía del sistema, se casaron hacia ya 13 años y desde hacia 11 vivían en el restaurado Venom, lo que hizo que sus contactos se enfriaran un poco.

Katt ya habia llegado junto a ellos, y no se encontraba sola, pues le acompañaban un chico y una chica apenas mayores que Marcus. Ambas familias se saludaron cordialmente. (He aquí sus datos correspondientes).

**Nombre: **Niccolo "Nico" Lombardi

**Sexo: **Masculino

**Edad: **14

**Descripción física: **Es un lince antropomórfico, de pelaje marrón claro; es delgado y de estatura normal, aunque robusto y en buena condición física; Suele vestir de manera parecida a Fox.

**Personalidad: **Es bastante lanzado y aunque irreflexivo es muy tenaz; es además bastante simpático y suele tener facilidad para las amistades; su padre le aprecia bastante y esta orgulloso de el, mientras que su hermana adoptiva (Con quien estuvo en el orfanato) y su madre le consideran algo alocado, aunque le quieren.

**Aptitudes: **Buscando una manera de canalizar su vitalidad, Falco le apunto a la academia de vuelo, lo que dio como resultado la comprobación de que no tenia mucho talento para piloto; sin embargo, es muy bueno manejando armas de cualquier tipo (No vehículos) y es excelente en cualquier labor física, especialmente en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Nombre: **Anna Lombardi

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **15

**Descripción física: **Es una mestiza de águila y cuervo, con el plumaje del primero y el aspecto del segundo (No sabe nada de sus padres biológicos); aunque alta para su edad, es bastante mas débil que su hermano.

**Personalidad:** Es bastante lista (Con un CI de 175 según un test de su escuela) y mas calmada que Nico, pero bastante mas tímida; Falco se alegra de su gran desempeño académico, aunque es su madre Katt quien de verdad le da apoyo; tiene una estrecha relación con su hermano, pues en el orfanato solían ayudarse mutuamente; cuando siente que debe hacer algo, es capaz de sacar de si una gran determinación.

**Aptitudes: **Físicamente deja bastante que desear, pero como ya se menciono es bastante lista; tiene un gran talento para manejar cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico, con el nivel de una superdotada; ha aprendido a pilotar, aunque su habilidad es bastante mejorable.

La visión de Anna le recordó horrorosamente al sueño que tuvo, por lo que desvió bruscamente la mirada, acto que pasó desapercibido para todos, excepto para la chica.

-Oye ¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunto ligeramente indignada (Y con razón)

-No, es otra cosa, perdona- Respondió algo cohibido.

-¿Es que yo... acaso...?- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-_Genial, ahora se hará ideas raras_-

Entonces su hermano, quien estaba hablando con los adultos, advirtió la oportuna llegada de unos conocidos.

-¡Papá, mira! ¿No es ese el que tu siempre dices?-

-Si, es ese- Dijo Falco al mismo tiempo que ponía cara de disgusto.

Y es que quien apareció tras un grupo de gente era ni mas ni menos que... Panther Caruso. Y no se le veía muy contento, pues estaba discutiendo con una mujer de su misma especie, que parecia ser su esposa; situación que contrastaba con el atuendo fiestero de ambos (Pantalones cortos, sandalias y camisa hawaiana). Un poco más rezagado les seguía un chico con pinta de querer estar e cualquier otro lado y unos canapés en la mano.

Entonces, Panther se fijo en el grupo y, con una repentina sonrisa se dirigió a el, con su mujer diciéndole que no olvidaría no se que cosa. A pesar de que habia recibido amnistía por su participación en la guerra Anglar, se habia integrado en el ejercito, había ascendido como oficial y estaba casado, sus escándalos personales eran muy conocidos.

-Vaya, vaya. Fox, Falco, Katt.... Krystal- Les saludo a su manera habitual

-Encantada- Su esposa parecía de todo menos eso. Entonces miró a Krystal –Créeme, tienes suerte de no haberte ido con este-

-Siempre tan amigable, querida ¡Y tú, otra vez con eso! No haces más que comer- Esto ultimo lo dijo al chico que les seguía, su hijo obviamente.

-Hola...- Saludó el aludido

**Nombre: **Martha Broscchi

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **42

**Descripción física: **Es una pantera antropomórfica, de pelaje mas claro, alta y bastante atractiva; le gusta llevar el pelo largo en una coleta.

**Historia: **Martha fue anteriormente una cazarrecompensas con una terrible fama; sin embargo, durante la guerra de los apartides conoció a Panther, sintiendo una mutua atracción, aunque pasaron muy poco tiempo juntos; Tras dejar Krystal el equipo Starwolf, se volvieron a reencontrar y acordaron casarse y redimir sus delitos juntos; tras obtener la amnistía y sus puestos en el ejército, tuvieron a su único hijo; a partir de aquí, una serie de escándalos por parte de su marido y una conducta agresiva por parte de Martha hicieron que su matrimonio se fuese agriando.

**Personalidad:** Normalmente suele ser de naturaleza algo ruda, aunque no suele meterse deliberadamente con nadie; paro cuando algo la saca de quicio (Especialmente Panther) pone de manifiesto un carácter tremendamente agrio; normalmente no le suele prestar mucho caso a su hijo, aunque en el fondo él es la causa de que no se haya divorciado; además de que todavía le ama.

**Aptitudes: **Tanto manejando armas como naves o en cuerpo a cuerpo, es muy hábil, como pone de manifiesto su anterior fama como mercenaria; su mayor flaqueza es que es mas bien torpe en mecánica y manejando cualquier otra cosa.

**Nombre: **César Caruso

**Sexo: **Masculino

**Edad: **16

**Descripción física: **Es una pantera antropomórfica, con el mismo pelaje que su padre; Da la falsa impresión de que es robusto, aunque tirando a bajito; en realidad está en baja forma y es algo obeso, aunque no se nota mucho; además, usa gafas.

**Personalidad:** Atrapado entre las personalidades de su padre y su madre, ha crecido con una personalidad reprimida y triste; cuando se siente muy mal o nervioso (Como cuando sus padres discuten) tiende a la bulimia; ese carácter le dificulta relacionarse con la gente; es bastante aficionado a los temas de tecnología y también de fantasía, a pesar de que es bastante inteligente; para él, es como una evasión; todavía conserva un lado amable que se preocupa por la gente y no le gusta ver sufrir a los demás.

**Aptitudes: **No sabe manejar muy bien ningún arma o vehiculo (Tampoco le interesa mucho), como ya se dijo, no es muy fuerte y es algo cobarde; sin embargo, es un autentico manitas y es muy diestro en mecánica; también, aunque pocos lo saben, es un hacker bastante hábil.

-No eres muy hablador ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Nico.

-Eh... pues no mucho- Dijo tímidamente. Entonces miró a Marcus –Oye, un tatuaje muy guay-

-Gracias-

-Lo mismo digo- Secundó una voz a su espalda

-¡Lucy! Hace tiempo que no te veía- Acto seguido le dio un abrazo a la coneja que tenia delante, seguido por las familias McCloud y Lombarda

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Y tu marido?- Indagó Katt. Lucy suspiró.

-El pobre de Damián ha tenido que quedarse en Tierra- Miró hacia atrás –Pero no vengo sola-

-Encantada- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa una conejita, la hija de Lucy

**Nombre: **May Hare

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **16

**Descripción física: **Ofrece un aspecto conejil encantador para cualquiera, con un pelo impecablemente plateado; a pesar de esto, siempre va vestida con ropa moderna y tiene piercings en sus orejas, aunque no demasiado llamativos.

**Personalidad:** Es bastante educada cuando está delante de adultos, pero cuando no, se comporta de una manera bastante desenfrenada, en una actitud bastante adecuada para una fiesta; aprecia bastante a su madre, pero su sueño es llegar a ser la mejor piloto del ejercito; tiene bastante gusto por las acciones directas y la acción, aunque a diferencia de otros, piensa antes de actuar; normalmente, si ve algún defecto en alguien, intenta corregirlo aun con la oposición del la otra persona, poniéndole todo su empeño.

**Aptitudes: **Desde pequeña, tanto su padre como su madre le enseñaron muy bien el manejo de toda clase de vehículos, un esfuerzo que no cayó en saco roto; por lo demás, se defiende bastante bien en casi cualquier campo; actualmente es una de las mejores pilotos de la academia militar de Corneria.

* * *

Tras un rato de conversación, las familias se retiraron a una zona de descanso, sentándose en unos sofás. Allí hablaron durante varias horas de sus vidas y de cómo les habían ido las cosas. Aunque para disgusto de César, a May le pareció que su manía de picar a cada rato era algo que había que remediar.

-No puedes estar hinchándote con esas porquerías- Explotó a la segunda bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Yo como lo que me da la gana- Dijo el pantérido con desgana

-Te creo más listo ¿Es que no ves que te pondrás como un globo sonda?- Casi se lo chilló en la oreja.

-¿Y que? Ya no puede pasarme nada peor-

-Que no gustarás a las chicaaaas- Dijo picaronamente.

-Eso ya era un problema desde mucho antes-

Marcus sonrió al ver a esos dos, mientras reanudaba su charla con Nico, en quien vio enseguida a un buen amigo. Por un lado, Panther y Martha pedían consejo a Lucy sobre como arreglar sus problemas (Aunque en realidad, Panther solo refunfuñaba, bastante aburrido). Sus padres y los de Nico hablaban sobre como les fue su vida después de tanto tiempo sin verse y extrañándose por que Slippy no habia venido.

Y llegó el que faltaba para completar el cuadro.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, McCloud. Panther, ya te dije que no te casaras-

-Wolf O'Donnel-

Fox le miró fijamente, acto imitado por el lupino... y unos segundos después se dieron la mano, saludándose cordialmente.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Después de lo de los anglar ya sabes que estamos en paz-

-Tampoco he desperdiciado mi vida. Por allí vienen-

Una loba bastante atractiva llegó ha su lado, precedida de dos revoltosos, aunque encantadores, lobatos. Según sabia Fox, tras obtener la amnistía Wolf habia emigrado al planeta Fichita, pero a partir de ahí, nada más.

-Mmmm así que tu eres el que puso tantas veces en aprietos a mi marido- Dijo la loba mirando a Fox de arriba abajo –Pareces un tipo hábil-

-Hola, me llamo Kai- Irrumpió entonces uno de los chicos.

-Y yo Mark- Entonces todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que eran gemelos

**Nombre: **Sabrina Brunswick

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **39

**Historia:** Antes de conocer a Wolf era una criminal solitaria que gracias a su gran habilidad pudo mantener en secreto (Y mantiene) la autoría de sus delitos; tras conocer a Wolf en un bar y pasar una noche "de ensueño" se convirtió en su novia y, tras la amnistía del susodicho, en su esposa; actualmente trabaja de agente para el gobierno y Wolf de piloto de pruebas; aunque no ganan demasiado, viven mas o menos felices; sólo su esposo conoce su pasado entero

**Descripción física: **Es guapa a pesar de llevar gafas, cosa que realza su costumbre de vestir ropa ajustada y su pelo gris oscuro; está muy en forma y suele llevar pendientes y piercings en sus orejas y mentón, su antebrazo izquierdo es en realidad una prótesis bastante bien disimulada.

**Personalidad:** Tiene una actitud bastante pícara y le gusta bromear, a veces hasta el punto de hacer rabiar a la gente; aunque no es idiota, es un poco descuidada al hablar, lo que contrasta con su estilo sigiloso; en cualquier cosa, prefiere un equilibrio entre los métodos directos y arriesgar lo menos posible; con el tiempo, ha cogido un gran aprecio por Wolf y sus dos hijos.

**Aptitudes: **Prácticamente de todo, especialmente en labores de apoyo o sigilo, aprendidas durante su pasado criminal; sin embargo, es bastante floja en la lucha directa, prefiriendo la sorpresa o en ataque encubierto; puede dar tremendos puñetazos con su prótesis, además de ocultar herramientas.

**Nombre: **Mark y Kai O'Donnel

**Sexo:** Masculino (Los dos)

**Edad: **16

**Descripción física: **Son muy parecidos a su padre, aunque de pelaje más oscuro y algo bajos para su edad; Son muy parecidos entre si, con la diferencia de que el mentón de Mark es blanco y el de Kai es oscuro; suelen vestir de ropa informal (Mark) o de estilo militar (Kai); los dos están en muy buena forma.

**Personalidad:** Mark se podría definir como un artista bohemio de la tecnología, pues gusta de hacer diversas "mejoras" en cualquier aparato que encuentra; pero se los reserva para si mismo o, en el mejor de los casos, para su hermano; por su parte, a Kai le encanta aprovechar los trabajos de su hermano, además de gastarle bromas acerca de que al haber nacido antes es por tanto el mayor; ambos son bastante relajados y alegres, aunque un poco revoltosos.

**Aptitudes: **Como ya se ha dicho, a Mark le encanta hacer mejoras, las cuales son especialmente notables en las armas; su hermano es bastante hábil con estas, lo que le convierte en un buen soldado de a pie (Ambos talentos fueron comprobados por sus tutores de la academia militar a la que ambos asisten en Fichina); aparte de esto, Wolf ha notado que tienen una extraña habilidad casi sobrenatural para comunicarse y compenetrarse.

-Me has ganado por la manga, compañero- Bromeó Fox.

-No me trates con tanta familiaridad. Pero es verdad lo que dices, jejeje- Estaba claro que Wolf se alegraba de verdad.

-¿Eres el hijo de McCloud?- Preguntaron al unísono los dos gemelos a Marcus.

-Ehmm creo que es obvio-

-Un tatuaje muy chulo- Dijo Kai

* * *

La hora clave se fue acercando y ya en la pantalla se estaba retransmitiendo el seguimiento de la tremenda fiesta en la plaza principal de Corneria City.

Los dos gemelos llevaban todo el rato compitiendo con Marcus en todo lo que pudieron; Juegos de azar, recreativos, chistes, e incluso una breve competición de pulso. Estaban agotados pero felices. Los adultos seguían hablando y bebiendo vino venomiano, mientras que sus hijos iban de un lado a otro de la enorme sala, excepto el trío antes mencionado.

-Y solo queda apenas media hora para que la fiesta empiece, señores espectadores. Aunque el tiempo amenace lluvia, la gente sigue reunida en la plaza, obstinada en celebrar el vigésimo aniversario de la derrota de Anglar- Decía el locutor, un tigre siberiano bastante emperifollado.

De repente, unos goterones empezaron a caer en todo el escenario, manchando la lente de la cámara.

-Parece que al final se ha puesto, pero no detiene a la gente, no señor-

Entonces, para horror de algunos de los que seguían el evento, las gotas empezaron a caer con una extraña coloración escarlata. Un color muy similar al de la sangre. El presentador se quedo sin palabras.

* * *

Entretanto, en la base aérea de situada a las afueras de la ciudad...

Un aburrido controlador de vuelo con apariencia de simio estaba soportando su turno de vigilancia, en el que por suerte no le tocaba estar muy atento, ya que casi todas las naves se habían tomado una parada para festejar el año nuevo. Entonces vio algo en la pantalla de radar. Al principio pensó que era un error, hasta que convenció de que si estaba ahí. Entonces apareció otro y otro y otros más. Alarmado, el controlador llamó por teléfono al cuartel general.

-Aquí control aéreo de la base 17, necesito contactar con el general Peppy Hare- Dijo con voz angustiada.

-¿Cuál es la causa?- Preguntó su interlocutor.

-Es algo muy insólito y puede grave-

-Explíquese-

-En la órbita. Han aparecido un gran número de naves sin identificar ¡Varios centenares!-

-¿Qué? ¿De donde han salido?-

-Según el radar, de ninguna parte-

* * *

**Editado y corregido. Veamos si aparece por fin la acción.**

**Lo del cómic lo puse para un pequeño detalle que tengo pensado.**

**¿Qué opináis de los nuevos personajes? Algunos como Leon y Slippy aparecerán posteriormente, no me he olvidado de ellos XD.**

**Espero reviews ^^**


	3. Bautismo de fuego y sangre

**Y aquí vuelvo con el tercer capitulo. **

**Por supuesto, Starfox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y en especial a Shigeru Miyamoto. Por otra parte, el universo de Warhammer 40k es propiedad de GamesWorkshop, Inglaterra.**

**BAUTISMO DE FUEGO Y SANGRE**

La lluvia rojiza cubría toda Corneria City, formando grandes charcos, embadurnando fachadas pulcras y pegándose a los cristales en un ambiente digno de una película _gore_. Parecia que un animal gigantesco se estuviera desangrando en el cielo, extensas nubes de color casi negro. Eso mismo era lo que pensaba cierto criminal mientras observaba con cierta calma como la lluvia escarlata se pegaba al cristal del pequeño bar de mala muerte en el que se tomaba una copa. Y es que Leon Powalski no se dejaba intimidar por casi nada; aunque no dejaba de producirle curiosidad.

Lo único que le disgustaba es que había un enorme charco rojo justo en la puerta del bar. Se pringaría con esa cosa cuando tuviera que salir. Volviendo a sus propias reflexiones, pensó en su situación actual: Estaba casi sin dinero, endeudado y sus anteriores compañeros ya se habían forjado su propia vida; mientras que él era poco más que un despojo abandonado. Unos brazos escamosos le rodearon por atrás, ahuyentando por un momento esas sombrías reflexiones. Se giró hacia atrás, quedando a centímetros del rostro de una dragona de komodo bastante atractiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy pensativo-

-No es nada-

-Venga, no seas malo- Dijo en tono juguetón

-Bueno, solo es que creo que me estoy haciendo viejo-

-Mmmm eso es mala señal- Esta vez habló en un tono más serio.

Suspiró, pensando en que tenía razón. Y llevaba tiempo pensando. Se habían conocido hacía ya varios años y sabía que también tuvo sus roces con la ley, antes de ocuparse del bar. Ambos eran delincuentes, supervivientes, e incluso de la misma especie. Puede (no se creía que lo estuviera pensando) que con algo de confianza...

-¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Dijo un cliente, señalando hacia la puerta.

Los dos se giraron hacia ésta y lo que vio, les dejó pasmados. El charco de la puerta estaba creciendo, como si se formase una burbuja enorme. Aunque las burbujas no aparentan tener patas. Poco a poco, fue tomando forma, quedando definida como una especie de animal cuadrúpedo, del mismo color que el charco. Tenía una cara reptilínea y varias púas brotaban de su espalda, cuyo tamaño haría que a Leon le legase a la cintura.

Su compañera se le despegó y se movió un poco hacia la puerta, mientras el resto de los presentes se quedaban pasmados. Justo en ese momento la televisión se apagó y las luces se fundieron. Como si esa fuera la señal, el extraño animal saltó hacia la reptil, llevándose la puerta por delante. En un salto, la alcanzó en el cuello, derribándola al suelo. La movió violentamente de un lado a otro, mientras que la desgarraba con sus zarpas. Le abrió el vientre, haciendo que además de sangre le empezasen a brotar las entrañas, esparciéndolo todo por el bar. El ser arrancaba ahora sus extremidades, habiendo dejado un amasijo de carne en lugar de la cara de su victima.

Varios de los clientes vomitaron. Estaban atrapados, pues aquella bestia bloqueaba la puerta. Leon fue el primero en reaccionar: En un movimiento sacó su pistola bláster y descargó varios disparos en la cabeza de aquella "cosa". Le reventó un ojo, pero lo único que pareció lograr fue que se fijara en él. Se movió a unas centésimas de segundo de que le cogiera por el cuello... aunque se chocó con otro de los clientes, quien intentó quitárselo de encima de un empujón. Comprendió su fatal error cuando la bestia empezó a masticarle la cabeza. El resto de la gente aprovechó para huir atropelladamente del local.

Esa "distracción" era lo que el camaleón necesitaba. Se acercó a una bolsa que reposaba junto al taburete en el que se había sentado. En unos segundos, una ametralladora último modelo reposaba en sus brazos. Cuando se volvió, aquella criatura había acabado ya con su segunda victima y le miraba fijamente.

-No olvidas ¿Eh?- Dijo con ira –Pues yo tampoco-

Con un aullido demencial, se lanzó contra él. Leon puso su arma delante y cuando se abalanzó encima de él, se la encajó en la boca, mientras sus zarpas, afiladas como el acero, le arañaban los hombros.

-Adiós, monstruo-

Apretó el gatillo y una potente ráfaga de munición pesada le perforó el cráneo al engendro. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, aunque todavía sus patas se movían esporádicamente. La vista del camaleón pasó hacia el despedazado cuerpo de la reptil. Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, lloro. Eran lagrimas de rabia, por no haber podida salvarla, por quedarse quieto, sorprendido por la aparición de aquella cosa.

Unos gritos de terror y gruñidos infrahumanos se oyeron desde fuera. Y entonces comprendió que eso no era más que el comienzo.

Se asomó por la puerta con la ametralladora en ristre y lo que vio, le dejó patidifuso. Cientos de monstruos como el que le había atacado campaban a sus anchas por las calles del suburbio, abalanzándose sobre la gente hasta reducirlos a poco más que una masa ensangrentada. Salían por doquier de esos extraños charcos de ¿Sangre?

-_Esto se pone feo. Tengo que salir de la ciudad_- Pensó para si mismo.

Sin perder tiempo, recogió todo su equipo (Entre este, varias armas, como se podría esperar de él). Subió rápidamente a su moto, aparcada un lado del local y Salió a toda velocidad, a apenas un segundo de quedar atrapado en las mandíbulas de otra de esas cosas.

Mientras circulaba como podía, pudo comprobar que toda Corneria City era un Pandemonium de muerte, con la gente intentando huir desesperadamente y sus gritos incrustándose en lo más hondo de su mente. De vez en cuando alguien le pedía socorro o que le llevase, pero no podía parar; hubiera sido un error fatal. Si no fuera por que era un tipo endurecido, ya habría vomitado varias veces.

-_¿Qué son estas cosas? Demasiado sangriento para ser de Andross, no parecen aparoides y dudo que los Anglar puedan invocar un ejercito de la nada_-

Se fijó además en que había varios tipos de monstruos. Por supuesto, estaban esa especie de mastines malformados, de los cuales algunos eran excepcionalmente grandes, e incluso con varias cabezas. Otros eran de morfología humanoide, horriblemente deformados, con cuernos enormes y grandes cuchillas, algunas fundidas a su cuerpo. Una versión voladora de estos, más pequeños pero igualmente salvajes, con unas enormes alas escamosas. De vez en cuando, alguno de los humanoides aparecía montado en una especie ¡¿Rinoceronte acorazado?! Leon esquivó a uno por los pelos. También se topó con un engendro enorme, vestido con una gran armadura y un hacha, provisto de alas, que los destrozaba todo como si fuera de cartón piedra.

Tras salir del suburbio, continuó por una avenida inusitadamente despejada, gracias a la fiesta de año nuevo. Mientras corría, vio como esos seres escarlatas buscaban proseguir su cruel diversión en el interior de las viviendas. Evitó pasar por la plaza, donde seguro se estarían dando un festín con la multitud. Vio a algunos ciudadanos que intentaban huir en coche, algunos incluso logrando atropellar a algunas de esas cosas (Aunque solo las aturdieron) y escapar. Solo quedaba tomar la ruta 5 y saldría por fin de ese infierno.

Y entonces lo vio. Plantado justo en medio de una de las principales autopistas de salida. Era enorme, de unos 6 metros de altura. Parecía uno de los carnudos, pero era mucho mayor y blandía una enorme espada; de cintura para abajo tenía un conjunto de patas mecánicas, y en su brazo derecho un enorme cañón. Ambos estaban fundidos a su cuerpo. Era lo más aterrador que había visto en su vida.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que solo podía pasar por donde estaba esa cosa o volver atrás... un numerosísimo grupo de los monstruos ya había reparado en él. Miro hacia atrás y hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que el engendro gigantesco le miraba directamente a la cara.

-_Jooodeeer_- Pensó mientras sacaba su ametralladora.

.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros sobre su cabeza.

.

La gente estaba aterrada. Las comunicaciones no funcionaban y la última imagen retransmitida no era precisamente para alegrarse. William Sandler, el director del complejo, era uno de los más preocupados. Era un pastor alemán que ya pasaba de los 50 y aunque usualmente calmado, en ese momento intentaba mantener su mente a flote en la sala de control. Por suerte, lo había conseguido, como el ex-militar que era.

-¿todos los canales están bloqueados?-

-Si señor. Incluso el militar- Le respondió uno de los empleados

-Mmmm eso solo puede significar una cosa- Todos miraron inmediatamente a Sandler –Estamos en guerra. Solo un ejército seria capaz de algo así-

-Pero... entonces... ¡Mi familia está allí abajo!- Dijo temerosa una empleada.

-Lo mas seguro es que nos toque a nosotros la peor parte-

Se hizo entonces un tenso silencio.

-¡Tengo señal! ¡Tengo señal!- Dijo eufórico otro de los encargados.

Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio, excepto su jefe.

-¿Cuál señal?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Esto, la verdad es que no lo se. Es como si hubiera una nueva- Trasteó un poco entre los distintos aparatos –Tenemos una transmisión entrante-

-Conéctala, Perkins-

De inmediato, el aludido cumplió la orden. La transmisión era solo de audio. Una voz autoritaria y ligeramente distorsionada se escuchó en la sala.

-Atención, aliens. Os habla Regnius Harkonnen, comandante en este sector de las fuerzas de la legión de los Amos de la noche-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Quiénes son?- Le habló Sandler en tono firme por el micrófono.

-No tengo por que responder a eso. Os hablo para daros una opción: Podéis dejarnos entrar en la base para tomaros como prisioneros o aniquilaros directamente. Elegid-

Parecía que el director iba a replicar algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

-Y si estáis pensando que algún escuadrón vendrá a rescataros, ya nos hemos encargado de esa eventualidad. Tanto en el espacio como en el planeta-

Al oír esto, la misma empleada que habló antes le increpó por el auricular, aun cuando su jefe seguía sosteniéndolo -¿Qué habéis hecho en Corneria, malditos?-

-Corneria ¿Ese es el nombre del planeta? Tsk ¿Y a mi que me importa? Por cierto, espero vuestra respuesta-

-¿Qué?- dijo su interlocutora

-10... 9...-

-¡Espere un momento!- Dijo Sandler, hablando de nuevo por el auricular.

-8... 7...-

-¡Está bien, somos sus prisioneros!-

-Sabia decisión. Abrid las puertas el hangar ¡Ahora!-

-Obedecedle- Ordenó Sandler con apatía.

Un minuto después, un comunicado se oyó por los altavoces de todo el lugar.

-Señores clientes, empleados. Lamento informar de que una... banda de piratas espaciales ha tomado el control y ahora somos sus rehenes. Han cortado las comunicaciones y estamos aislados. Por favor, mantengan la calma-

En enorme vestíbulo, varias personas formaban sus propias opiniones.

-¿Quién mas cree que es un problema mucho mas gordo que una banda de piratas?- Preguntó Wolf con cara de circunstancias.

-Esa última imagen da muy mal rollo- Dijo Martha

-¿Un ataque biológico sobre Corneria?- Planteó Lucy

-Como mínimo-

-A mi me intriga que facción puede ser. Desde que Dash gobierna en Venos, el planeta ya no es un problema. Los Anglar se retiraron a su sistema originario y el sector está en paz por ahora- Repasó Falco

-A mi me intriga saber como han logrado librarse de las escuadras. Debe ser una ofensiva a gran escala- Remarcó Fox.

Entretanto, los hijos estaban teniendo su propia charla.

-¿Y vosotros qué creéis?- Preguntó Nico.

-Que a esos piratillas...- Dijo Mark

-. ..Nos los merendamos como si fueran natillas- Su rima la terminó su hermano

-_Vaya rima mas mala_ ¿Y si empieza otra guerra como las de Andross?- Dijo May.

Silencio.

-Quien sabe, igual son una raza de alienígenas- Dijo César.

-Oh, que gran ayuda- Le contestó Nico con cinismo.

-Intentaba romper el hielo ¿Vale?-

-Pues menuda manera-

-A mi me preocupa mas que va a ser de nosotros. Estamos aislados a Meced de esos tipos- Dijo May

Otro comunicado.

-A todos los clientes y personal. El líder de los piratas ha desembarcado en el complejo y se dirige al vestíbulo para exponer sus exigencias. Se vuelve a rogar que mantengan la calma-

Esto desato una nueva oleada de murmullos en toda la sala, esta vez mezclados con expectación.

-Ese tipo debe creerse muy duro para venir aquí- Espetó Mark.

-O puede que lo sea- dijo Marcus en voz baja.

-Pero... ¿y si es uno de esos locos que matan por placer?- Dijo Anna, un poco asustada.

-Tranquila hermanita- Nico le puso una mano en su hombro, aunque se le veía tenso –Si fuera eso, no se habrían molestado en aislarnos. Recuerda que el tipo ese... Leon, nunca lo hacía. Y dudo que papá y mamá se queden de brazos cruzados- Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ni tampoco los nuestros- Le dijo Kai.

-Y nosotros tampoco ¿Verdad?- enfatizó Marcus.

No dio tiempo a que los demás respondieran, pues la voz de César anunció algo importante.

-¡Eh, esos deben ser los piratas!-

Todos se giraron para en el momento en que las puertas principales se abrían y entraban los seres mas extraños que habían visto. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, con la atención puesta en los visitantes. Era obvio que el hijo de Panther tenía razón, pues no parecían de su raza para nada.

La primera impresión de Marcus fue que eran tan corpulentos como un Sharpclaw. Todos excepto el hombre que les conducía estaban vestidos con una armadura que les cubría totalmente el cuerpo, de color azul apagado y bordes dorados. Todas estaban decoradas de una manera muy tétrica, con calaveras y huesos, con una especie de alas de murciélago en los cacos; estos, por cierto, estaban hechos de tal manera que daban la sensación de tener un enfado permanente.

Por su parte, el comandante vestía con una especie de túnica abierta como una gabardina, y debajo una armadura más ligera, lo que le hacía ver más delgado que los otros. Era el único que tenia la cara al descubierto y era... Le recordaba lejanamente a los primates, aunque solo le crecía pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza, de un color negro azabache y corto, impecablemente peinado hacia atrás. Por lo demás, era extremadamente pálido, de cara demacrada y, a la distancia considerable a la que estaba, podía ver sus ojos totalmente negros.

-_¿Acaso esos tipos viven en cuevas toda su vida o qué?_-

Como armas, todos llevaban unas pistolas enormes, del tamaño de uno de sus antebrazos y algunos parecían tener modelos pesados. Para su horror, algunos también llevaban unas grandes motosierras, que seguramente atravesarían cualquier cosa como si fuera de mantequilla. Excepto el que parecía ser su comandante, que tan solo llevaba una pistola pequeña (Comparada con la de sus soldados) y una espada, que en ese momento estaba envainada.

El tipo de la túnica carraspeó. Todos los presentes le miraron con un nudo en la garganta, apartándose a una buena distancia.

-Ejem, ejjrem. Hola...- Meditó un momento. Su voz era ladina y denotaba un tono irónico -... furrys asquerosos. Mi nombre es Regnius Harkonnen, comandante de esta pequeña fuerza. Espero que apreciéis este gesto de hablar en persona con vosotros. A partir de ahora sois prisioneros de la legión de los marines espaciales de los Amos de la noche-

En ese momento, un lobo de figura imponente y gesto adusto (Posiblemente un oficial del ejército) le espeto al pálido individuo.

-¡¿Quiénes sois y que queréis, pandilla de delincuentes?!-

No habia acabado de decirlo cuando uno de los soldados que estaba a la diestra del comandante le apuntó con su pistola. El estruendoso disparo dispersó lo que antes fuera la cabeza del lobuno en un amplio radio, salpicando a los que estaban a su lado. Las familias de los ex-miembros de Starfox y Starwolf observaron la escena, horrorizados. Todos los hijos trataban de no vomitar (César y Anna no lograron aguantar), al igual que los adultos.

-Esos tipos no dudaran en matar. Hay que tener cuidado- Dijo Wolf

-Te apoyo, querido- dijo su esposa

-Yo también- Dijo Fox con gesto demacrado

Ante eso, la gente gritó asustada, intentando huir, hasta que otro disparo, bastante mas estruendoso, detuvo en seco el frenesí de pánico. El autodenominado Regnius era su autor, como evidenciaba su pistola humeante.

-¡Silencio! Aquí no se oirá más palabra que la mía, así que guardad silencio- La gente se detuvo repentinamente, paralizada de miedo. –Ahora, todos deberéis iros allí- Dijo señalando el centro del amplio hall. –Recorreremos todo este sitio para buscar a todos los que estén a bordo. Adiós- Entonces se dio la vuelta para irse –Otra cosa, mis soldados no hablan vuestro idioma, así que no os molestéis en decirles nada. Creerán que mentáis a su madre jajajajaja- Actop seguido se fue.

Entretanto, los acorazados individuos (Unos 80) espoleaban a la gente como si fueran pastores (Bastante brutos, por cierto). Era verdad que no hablaban corneriano, pues las pocas palabras que les oyeron expresar no sonaban a ningún idioma conocido en Lylat .La confusión del movimiento dio una idea a Falco

-Esta es la nuestra, tenemos que escapar-

-Por esa puerta. Creo que es de servicio- Dijo Krystal

-Un momento- Katt se dirigió a los menores-¡Anna! ¡Nico! ¡Chicos! Vamos a escapar-

Sigilosamente, el grupo se escabullo por detrás de una planta de imitación y pudieron llegar sin mayores problemas al otro lado de la puerta. Habían entrado en una especie de sala de descanso, donde en ese momento solo habia tres zorros, cuya vestimenta daba a entender que eran empleados. En ese momento estaban discutiendo algo.

-Buff, que nervios ¿Nos han visto?- Dijo May

-Creo que no- Contestó Marcus

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? Hemos oído disparos-

El que hablaba era uno de los empleados.

-Poca cosa. Esos locos han matado a un hombre, han dicho que son de la legión nosequé y han empezado a reunir a la gente en el hall-

-Oh, por mi madre ¿Alguna idea de que hacer?-

-Recuperar el control-

Las palabras de Fox sonaron ridículas en una situación tan tensa.

-Hablará usted en broma, porque les hemos visto antes de escabullirnos a esta sala y parecen tipos muy duros. Y estamos desarmados-

-No del todo- Acto seguido, sacó de dos uno de los amplios bolsillos de su pantalón una pistola blaster, al mismo tiempo que su anillo generador de campo, ambos con el logo de Starfox.

-Un momento ¡Usted es Fox McCloud!- Dijo otro de los empleados.

-Exacto- Se dirigió a los demás ex-pilotos -¿Y vosotros?-

Estos, por su parte tenían: Dos pistolas láser modelo blazer (Wolf), un generador de campo eléctrico aturdidor, bastante potente (Krystal, Panther y Katt), otra pistola blaster (Falco, Sabrina y Martha, esta ultima además cuenta con su implante) y varios cuchillos militares (Panther, Sarbrina y Falco).

-¿Cómo han colado tanto armamento en el complejo?- Dijo uno de los empleados con los ojos desorbitados -¿Y como es que llevan esas armas encima?-

-Gajes del oficio, chico- Dijo Falco.

-Y ya puestos ¿Cómo lo haremos? Puede haber una flota entera ahí fuera- Dijo Martha con voz cortante.

-Sugiero que vayamos a la sala de control e intentemos pedir ayuda enviando una señal- Dijo el primer empleado.

-¿A quien? Corneria puede estar ya bajo ataque. ¡Esperad! Si la enviamos a las fuerzas de Venom, podrán responder mientras sus fuerzas están distraídas. Su gobierno brilla por sus respuestas rápidas-

-Aun así, necesitaríamos a un buen informático, porque la señal esta bloqueada-

Silencio. Ninguno de los presentes brillaba por sus aptitudes informáticas... que supieran.

-_Si Slippy estuviera aquí_- Pensó Fox. Un momento después se preguntó como estarían las cosas en Aguas, ya que era el planeta más cercano a Corneria.

-¡Eh, se de alguien que puede!- Exclamó Wolf.

Entonces miró a su César, quien estaba a punto de morirse de vergüenza al advertir las intenciones del lobunno. Todos le miraron a su vez, estupefactos.

-¡¿Él?! ¿Estas seguro?- Dijo Panther con una mueca.

-En la última visita que te hice, mientras te fuiste al otro extremo de tu casa para discutir con tu mujer, fui a su habitación y lo vi descargando información de los militares. Después de un rato me contó que tenía como hobby el hackeo de datos y señales. Y en sus notas de informática hay una recomendación para el servicio de una empresa. De todos los presentes que conozco, es el que creo más capaz. Me sorprende que no lo supieras-

-No me jodas- Dijo Kai

El matrimonio Caruso estaba con la boca abierta. Y no eran los únicos. El primero en reaccionar fue Panther, que se dirigió a su hijo.

-¿Es cierto?-

-S... Si- Dijo su vástago con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no nos lo enseñaste?- La preguntó su madre.

-Es que... siempre que os veo estáis discutiendo o de muy mal humor. No soy capaz-

Panther lo miro con una cara inexpresiva –Hijo ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

Dudo un momento, tragó saliva y dijo con un tono de voz mas elevado:

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda-

-¡Bien! Tenemos una oportunidad- Hablo Fox con voz enérgica -¿Hacia donde se va a la sala de control?-

-Les podemos guiar- Dijo el que aparentemente tenía más edad de todos los empleados.

-Bien. Iremos a la sala, nos cargaremos a unos cuantos de esos tipejos y buscaremos un lugar seguro para nuestros chicos-

A esto último le siguió un coro de protestas, que demandaban participación. Falco les habló entonces con un tono severo.

-Chicos. Esto es serio, seguro que habrá muertes. Y no solo de esos tipejos ¿Aun queréis venir?-

-Nosotros vamos contigo- Le dijo su hijo Mark.

-No te vas a librar de nosotros, papi- La secundó su hermano.

-Yo igual- Dijo Marcus.

-Y yo- Anna.

-Y yo- Nico.

-Y yo- May.

-Juntos hasta el final verdad. Puedo notar la determinación de todos- Le dijo Krystal a Fox.

-Yo también. Y no necesito telepatía para saberlo- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya esta decidido? Porque uno de esos tipos viene hacia aquí-

La advertencia de uno de los vulpinos empleados del lugar hizo que a todos los presentes se les saltase una alarma interna.

**Creo que me pase un poco con la sangre en este capi.**

**Por cierto, las criaturas que vio Leon se pueden ver perfectamente en la página de GW. Los que conozcan WH sabrán a que bando pertenecen.**

**Slippy tardará en salir, pero os puedo asegurar que los invasores ya han llegado a Aguas.**

**¡Espero reviews!**


End file.
